


One Kiss is All it Takes

by silverishfire



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverishfire/pseuds/silverishfire
Summary: One decision. One action. Various effects. And a mistake was made.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has more to it, but for now i'll post it as one shot? Hopefully in the future i'll write more of this!

It was the euphoria of being on stage, under the bright spotlight, among the cheers of thousands audience. All of them shouting the same name in unison. Sending the shivers across the spine.

It was also the blurry sighting from the tears, their nonstop sobbing that caused none of them able to properly deliver their thanks speech, and their uncontrollable heart beats.

Basically, Daniel cant decide. When his group name announced as the winner of the grand prize, his brain simply turned off.

And when Daniel saw Sungwoon, all he can see is the prettiest human being. Eyes sparkle with tears of happiness. Smiles that shines brighter than the spotlight. Or was it indeed the spotlight?

So, it didn’t took long for Daniel to decide, or actually, his body decided to move by itself, to reaches Sungwoon and planted a long deep kiss on him.

It was all in the name of happiness. Of love. Of the greatest thing that humans protect and worship.  And of course that time, it seems that Sungwoon would agree with Daniel.

That, until Daniel realizes the audience has somehow become too quiet.

And when they broke their kiss, huge gasps fill in the hall.

For a while Daniel doesn’t understand.

The members look at him and Sungwoon in horror. The audience whisper judgingly. And all cameras are on him and Sungwoon.

And only a second later Daniel realizes...

He just did a mistake.

And it’s all because one kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally has idea for continuation! There will be more of this story. Hopefully you guys will read! Sorry for my bad english, this story isn't beta-ed and english isn't my first language. Enjoy!

Sungwoon quickly marches in toward the toilet stall, slamming the door behind him, and then let out a loud scream.

He doesn’t care anymore if anyone listen to him, the toilet supposedly to be soundproof anyway.

The “place” has been his favorite go-to when he need to hides, naps, or cries. The perks of being the least popular member.  He has lots of free time during music show recording.

Everyone else are either busy be scouted for a show, had interview, or briefed for something. But Sungwoon was always free. Unwanted. So in his free time, he found this one toilet that no one apparently ever use.

Being unwanted grant him privilege to sleep longer, therefore, also cry longer.

Although, the unwantedness didn’t stay for long.

In between Daniel’s busy schedule, the smiley guy  somehow always find time to spend with Sungwoon. Either it’s just sharing some little dad jokes that make the younger guy laugh for a whole day, or an even serious matter like singing or dancing technique.

For a while, it makes Sungwoon feel a bit important. And for a longer while, in between their late night practice, filled with punny-dad-jokes, they finally shared their first kiss. Finally Sungwoon feels wanted.

So the ‘incident’ several days ago shouldn’t make him hide-and-cry.

They finally go public.

Sungwoon can finally shows to everyone a guy that make him feels important. The guy who truly love him.

It should be celebrated. His phone should be filled with chats from people congratulating him, not comforting him.

So in between Sungwoon uncontrollable emotion, Sungwoon throws his phone to the wall in anger, disappointment, and who knows what else.

“He... hello?”

Sungwoon freeze. There is another person on the toilet.

But... how? This toilet is supposedly unknown and rarely used, plus he is sure that the other toilet stalls were empty.

“Is there someone there?”

Sungwoon’s cry has slowly dies down to sobs. But he still unsure of whether to answer or not. What if the other person recognize his voice?

“Hey... It’s... Can you... Just answer? I thought I’m the only one who know this place aaannd I just want to make sure you’re actually... human...”

Sungwoon snorts. He lets out a little laugh as the person next door thought he might be a weeping ghost.

“Yes... I’m a human...” Sungwoon smiles through his tears.

The other person sighed in obvious relief. Sungwoon laughs again. His heart feel at a little ease finally.

“I’m... I’m sorry. I thought I’m the only one who know this place so I usually nap here. If you want I can...”

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Sungwoon cuts in. He quickly wipes his tears with the toilet tissue left.

“Did I wake you up from your nap or...”

“Oh! No no no!” Now the other person cuts in, “I’m... it’s okay! You...” the other person stutters. They then goes silence for a while.

“Ummm...” the other person cough a bit, “do you need... something? More tissue probably?”

Sungwoon wheezes. The tissue roll next to him is indeed emptying up because he used it so much.

“Yes... if you can...”

“Of course! Wait,” a voice of lock clicking and door opening then can be heard, along with footsteps. Then a hand appear below the toilet stall door, putting the tissue roll on it.

Sungwoon takes the tissue roll, then whispers a “thank you” while unconsciously holding it close.

“It’s alright! Now... ummm... I probably best to leave you alone or if you want me to stay?”

Sungwoon closes his eyes, hesitates for a bit whether he needs someone to talk with or not. He takes a deep breath, then finally decides, “If it’s okay... I want to be alone...”

Silence again. Even from behind the door. Sungwoon can see the other person is in deep thinking.

“Okay then, i hope you’ll feel better soon,” footsteps then can be heard as the other person walk out, before it stops midway.

“Just... remember... Ha Sungwoon. You’re not alone in this. If there’s anything we need to work on, we will work on it together...”

Sungwoon takes another deep breath. Battling hard as another tears begin to falling.

“Also, Sungwoon. Congratulation for your relationship with Kang Daniel. You guys deserve each other,”

And before the other person completely gone, Sungwoon burst out from the toilet stall, catching Minhyun’s back -  who quickly turns around -, hugs him tightly and goes on another crying fit.

Minhyun falls down, leaning on the toilet wall, letting Sungwoon buries himself on his now wet shirt, hugging him back and as tight.

Somehow this make Minhyun think, why would falling in love with someone, be a mistake?

So much for a world where supposedly, love is something that is glorified.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel can hears soft knocks behind his bedroom door. A soft voice then follows by asking, “Daniel, can i come in?”

Daniel rolls around, turning his back toward the door. He doesn’t want to answer, but he really hopes the soft voice ignore his muteness and come in anyway.

He knows the soft voice won’t disappoint as he hears the door creak open. Before long, he can feels a soft touch on his arm.

Daniel turns, then let Jisung hugs him close and showers Daniel’s face in kisses.

It’s so ironic.

Jisung was his first love – which also is his ex but they’ve break up cleanly and now is his bestfriend and mom substitution- and now Jisung is the one who comforts him for his love matter with other person.

After Jisung done comforting Daniel, whose face is wet from tears, he wipes Daniel’s face with a damp towel, then with a soft dry one to finish the clean up.

“I cooked something for you. Please eat it first then you can sleep again. I’ll accompany you and I promise there is only us, right now, here,” Daniel’s face scrunching as Jisung’s words hit his very heart. Jisung truly knows Daniel and what’s best for him.

Daniel then follow Jisung as the older circling his arm around Daniel’s shoulder.

The smell of food filling the dining room is apparently enough to make Daniel relax. Jisung quickly prepare a bowl for Daniel, then as Daniel slurping the soup, his head instantly feel lighter.

Along with that, as if emptying itself, another tears streaming down from his eyes.

Jisung quickly hugs Daniel, wiping every tears that come out, while making sure that Daniel eat still.

“I don’t understand, hyung,” Daniel sobs, covering his face with his hands. “Either when i’m with you, or now with Sungwoon hyung too, none of them work well,”

“What is so wrong with loving someone,” Daniel cries harder. And that’s when Jisung knows that Daniel is very stressed. Daniel don’t usually cry in front of anyone. Jisung knew it when they were still together, having somewhat similar problem as now.

They were said to be “too close with each other”. People left and right bullied Daniel for that. Saying negative things about “being friend with Jisung”. Jisung had live longer - and being ‘different’- than Daniel, could easily shook it away. But Daniel, having only discovering his difference, took a big hit.

It took long for Daniel to finally accept that it’s okay to be what he is.

What he is forgetting is that, public might not ready for that.

It breaks Daniel heart that it was just one kiss, ONE, that ruin it all.

“I mean, it’s just a kiss...” Daniel continues, “Not that I kill anyone,”

Jisung hugs Daniel tighter. Letting the younger hides his face on the crook of his neck, drowning himself on the tear of his sorrow.

Sungwoon is everything for Daniel. A normal kindhearted person at first, someone who always smile at Daniel, and a wise person with lot of great advice.

At first they were just playing around. Jokingly flirting on every chance they had. Until Daniel found out that their feeling is mutual.

So their first kiss happened, and it was great.

Then they never miss kissing each other, especially when they feel happy.

But the act of their love wasn’t accepted nicely by public and got Daniel literally break his phone, so he won’t ever be able to see anymore negative words about him and Sungwoon.

Daniel chokes and started to cough hard. His heart hurt so much that he can handle it anymore.

Jisung let go of Daniel from his hug, and pats Daniel’s back softly.

In between his coughing, Daniel looks toward Jisung, and find out the kind hyung is also crying.

So Daniel cries more and Jisung showers his hair with yet another kisses.

Wishing the small act of love will heal even though just a little bit


End file.
